The broad long-term objectives of this research project are to increase the percentage of women who seek care for urinary incontinence. The specific aims of this research project are to revise the predictor variables in the Theory of Care Seeking Behavior for the clinical problem of urinary incontinence. Secondly, we will develop the Theory of Incontinence Care Seeking Behavior by combining previously studied predictors of care seeking for incontinence with revised predictor variables in the Theory of Care Seeking Behavior. Focus groups will be used to accomplish these two aims. Finally, we will pilot test this Theory of Incontinence Care Seeking Behavior to identify predictors of care seeking for incontinence in a racially diverse female population. This aim will be accomplished by a computer assisted telephone interview (CATI). Based on the theoretical framework of our model, we will determine if psychosocial (affect, utility, norm, and habit) variables predict care seeking for incontinence directly or by interaction with facilitator (barrier) variables. After controlling for these theoretical variables, we will determine if previously studied predictors of care seeking for incontinence add any unique variance. Finally, we will determine if race predicts care seeking for incontinence either directly or by interaction with psychosocial, facilitator (barrier), or previously studied predictors and determine if this additional variance is independent of socioeconomic status. The health relatedness of the project is to identify specific areas where behavior modifiers in the form of educational programs may increase the percentage of incontinent women who seek care and reduce any health disparities across racial and socioeconomic groups.